


Fools

by MisturCow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to space things, I dont know how to tag either, I'm Sorry, Implied Cheating, M/M, Oops, Probably will take a year to update, Song fic, first fic, implied break up, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisturCow/pseuds/MisturCow
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima thought that their life was perfect, but only fools fall.----------------------------------------------------------------------Its my first fic, be gentle





	

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I removed the Oiyama tags because I realized I don't know how to go about writing the oiyama part, but if I do somehow figure it out I'll add it back and update, but until then this will be a oneshot 3  
> I worked on notepad and then copy and pasted onto here  
> so it might look really ugly.  
> Im going to be editting this alot  
> Based off of Troy Sivan's song Fools: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfD96yRT8cs  
> With a hint of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3q-mtxuF8g

**_I see swimming pools..._ **

  
"Come on Tsukki!" Yamaguchi pouted.

They were at the public pool with the other club members but  
Tsukki refused to go in.

"I might be needing an ambulance if I soak in the same water  
as them."  
  
Tsukki gestured to Hinata and Kageyama who were splashing  
water at each other aggresively.

Yamaguchi held back the snicker and turned his back from  
Tsukishima.  
"Well... I guess thats too BAD!" Yamaguchi pushed Tsuki into the water.  
  
"YAMAGUCHI!" Tsukishima screamed as he fell in.

"See? It wasn't that bad now was it?" Yamaguchi grinned when  
Tsukishima glared at the him.

Yamaguchi walked back a few steps, "Make room Tsuki!", and  
then sprinted into the water. Once his head made it to the top  
Yamaguchi felt something on his stomach.

"Wha-?" He questioned before bursting into laughter. "TSUKI-!  
I-! NO-! GON-! DIE-! DYING!!!" Yamaguchi flailed in the water.

"Well I guess thats too BAD." Tsukki triumphantley sneered  
when Yamaguchi glared at the culprit.

  
               ** _and living rooms..._**

  
"What movie today?" Tsukishima asked.

"Well..." Yamaguchi rumaged through his backpack, "I saw this  
at the store the other day!"

Tsukishima's eyes twinkled when Yamaguchi pulled out the  
new Jurassic World dvd.

"Sounds good." Tsukishima nodded, trying to hold back a  
smile.  
Yamaguchi placed the disc onto the dvd player and sat on the  
couch with Tsuki.

Tsuki wrapped the blanket around them both as they watched.  
Yamaguchi smiled under Tsuki's arm.

  
**_and aeroplanes..._ **

  
"Make a wish Tsuki!" Yamaguchi pointed at a flying object in  
the dusk sky. "Thats an airplane Yamaguchi..."

"But Tsuki..."Yamaguchi pouted, "Can we pretend that  
airplanes, iN THE DUSK SKY, ARE SHOOTING STARS?!"

"YAMAGUCHI NO!" They both laughed and made a wish under  
their breathe.  
\------I see a little house, on a hill,  
"Do you want to live with me?" Tsukishima asked.

"W-what did you say?" Yamaguchi's face was beet red.

"S-SINCE IT'S CHEAPER THAN DORMS!!" Tsukishima  
reassured.

"O-OH COURSE!" Yamaguchi screamed back at an equally  
flustered Tsuki.

**_and children's names..._ **

  
"What?" Tsukishima asked. They were both sitting on the  
couch in the middle of (re)watching a Jurassic Park movie when  
Yamaguchi suddenly yelled out "Hikaru."

"I've been thinking... if we'd had a kid what would their name  
be? And so I finally got the right name! Hikaru!" Yamaguchi proudly  
stated.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well "Kei" means firefly and "Hikaru" means light! So it'd be  
Kei's Hikaru!"

"Oh..." Tsukishima thought for a moment, "How about  
Hachiko?"

"Hachiko? Why?"

"Because 忠 (Tadashi) can also be read as Hachiko."

"EHHH??? Won't we have the same name then?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind having two 忠 in my life."

"TSUKI!! D:" Tsukishima laughed "Just kidding."

  
**_I see quiet nights_ **

  
"Boop..." Yamaguchi quietly giggled as he poked the nose of  
the now asleep Tsuki.

Tsukishima stirred slightly before tightening the grip around  
Yamaguchi's waist.

Yamaguchi giggled and kissed Tsuki's forehead. "I love you  
Tsuki..."

"I love you more." Tsukishima sleepily openned one eye.

"Ah, Tsuuukkiiiiiiii, you're supposed to be asleep!"  
"I could say the same for you."

"Well that's what I was about to do right now..." Yamaguchi  
pouted, "Oh and Tsuki?"

"Yeah?" Tsukishima closed his eyes.

"I love you most."  
  
**_Poured over ice and tanqueray_**  
  
"I made a reservation." Tsukishima said to the lady at the  
podium. "What's the name?" the lady asked to which Tsukishima replied  
"Tsukishima."  
  
"Right this way." She led the two gentlemen to a table.  
  
As they sat down, they looked through the menu and ordered.  
"I thought you didn't like fancy restaurants." Yamaguchi accused.  
  
"I don't." Tsuki replied as a matter of factly. "Oh? Then what  
made you change your mind?" Yamaguchi asked.  
  
To answer his question, Tsukishima gestured to Yamaguchi  
and his suit. "Seeing you in that made it all worth it." Tsukishima  
laughed when Yamaguchi turned beet red.  
  
"Are you all right?" A passing waiter asked. "W-W-WATER!  
PLEASE!" Yamaguchi practically screamed at the waiter, earning himself  
stares around the restaurant. "S-sorry..." Yamaguchi apologized as Tsuki  
tried to hold in his laugh.

  
**_But everything is shattering & it's my mistake..._ **  
  


Today was their anniversary. Yamaguchi had told Tsuki that  
he wouldn't be back until later due to work.

Yamaguchi arrived at their house with flowers and a cake in  
hand. They would hug, kiss and eat the cake...maybe watch some movies  
as they did.

Well that was the plan but as soon as Yama opened the door,  
he saw Tsuki being held by another person.

  
**_Only fools fall for you, only fools..._ **

  
Yamaguchi dropped everything and ran in the other direction  
as fast as he could.

He didn't care where he went, as long as it took him  
away from there.

Once he stopped, he was out of breathe. He looked  
around at the unfamiliar place and sat down on a nearby bench.

He then took out his cellphone and looked at the first contact. "Tsukki"

  
**_Only fools do what I do, only fools, fall..._ **

  
Yamaguchi clicked the call button and waited...."beep beep"  
and waited..."beep beep" and waited the until he reached the "please  
leave a message at the tone." He threw his phone onto the floor and  
sobbed.

\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? :OO If you have any criticism feel free to comment! C: Kudos, comments and bookmarks will mean alot to me too ;u;  
> Hope you have a good day now!


End file.
